U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,073 issued Mar. 11, 1969 discloses a basket style article carrier which includes a medial strut to which cross partition elements are foldably joined. In this patent, the partition structure is folded downwardly about the upper edge of the medial strut to which the cross partition elements are foldably joined. This patent is devoted to special handle structure and is primarily concerned with affording protection for packaged articles which extends a substantial distance from the bottom parts of the packaged items to the top portions thereof. This patent is not concerned primarily with providing reinforcing medial structure whereby a basket carrier is rendered mechanically strong and substantially rigid from one end to the other particularly along its medial elements.
Also of interest are the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,232 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,820,572 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,359 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,608 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,292 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,058 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,269 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,554 PA1 843,718 British PA1 74 11 248.4 German filed 3/30/75